


Blue, Clear Sky

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a beautiful morning, and Ianto’s going to enjoy it, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue, Clear Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for cozy_coffee’s comment_fic prompt ‘Any, any, baby blue sky and raindrops.’

It’s a perfect summer morning, the sky is baby blue and the sun is shining brightly. Ianto’s smiling as he scoops up his phone, wallet, and keys, steps outside, locks the door behind him, and heads for his car. Halfway there, a fat raindrop hits him on the nose, which is no mean feat considering it’s not that big a target. A second drop hits the top of his head, and then there are raindrops pattering all around him.

Typical. The sky is still that clear, limpid blue, the sun is still shining, bright and warm, and it’s raining. That’s Wales for you; rain just happens. Ianto shrugs and unlocks his car, still smiling. His suit may be damp, but he’ll be damned if he’s going to let a little bit of rain dampen his mood.

He breezes into the Hub, calling a cheery “Good morning!” to Jack.

“You’re in a good mood!” Jack grins back at him; Ianto’s mood is infectious.

“It’s a beautiful day! The sun’s shining, the sky’s blue…” Ianto lets himself be pulled into a kiss, and when Jack releases him, he’s frowning, puzzled.

“You’re all wet!”

“Ah, yes, that would be the rain.”

“You just said it was sunny!”

“It is, there’s just a bit of rain with it, which I’m choosing to ignore. This is Wales, Jack; rain is a given. Sunshine, however, is a much rarer commodity. You should’ve learned by now to make the most of the good weather when we get it, even if it means getting rained on a bit.”

“Good point. Did you have breakfast yet?”

“Nope. Why?”

“Care to join me at that little café across the Plas? We could sit outside and enjoy the sunshine.”

“Excellent idea! We should probably get a table with an umbrella though, just to keep the rain out of our food.”

“That’s my Ianto, practical as ever!”

“I try,” Ianto says with a smirk.

Arm in arm, they take the invisible lift up to the surface amid pattering raindrops from a clear blue sky.

The End


End file.
